Nobo (Flurb)
Nobo is a Flurb, born in the year 502, right before the slaughtering of the Flurb species in a Flurb village that was called Chlopsu. Nobo is the only Flurb known to have survived the slaughter that was not on of the 36 living in the untouched Flurb village, Créhoa. Nobo survived the attack by hiding under a table that, due to it's distance from other objects, was not burned in the fire that swept the village. Nobo is considered extremely lucky to have fled the country without being caught by Sok and make it to the sanctuary of Gooba in 504. Early life Nobo's traditional full title of this time was Nobo d'Blasc, literaly "Nobo of Baskets", with most of his close relatives sharing this last name. Nobo's father was a weaver called Nurcana while his mother went by the name of Rélu. His mother died when Nobo was only 4 months old due drowing after a boat sunk and so Nobo was reared by his father and his aunt, Laralé. In fear of a Sok invasion, Flurba began training young Flurbs nationwide for combat at the start of 503. Nobo was considered too young for this but his sole sibling, Récalu was not and so began combat training at the age of three. Nobo began searching for an escape route out of the village around this time despite his father's advice to prepare to fight rather than run. In late 503, Nobo began his apprenticeship of basket weaving. He was only learning how to create his first baskets when the Sok attacked in early 504, with Chlopsu being one of the first Flurb villages to be attacked. Flee to Gooba Hiding under a basket had been Nobo's original plan for evading the Sok but being caught off guard by the Sok's sudden attack, he rushed to whatever he could find which was a table. After successfully hiding from the Sok, he made his way south, sneaking past any guards that he encountered. Nobo then used a raft that he had constructed to sail down the Blanc River into Gooba where he was met with a Goob military force. They agreed to give him sanctuary and after remaining at a Goob military camp for three weeks, he left for the Goob city of Hardale where he remained for most of the war. Post-war to Present Day Life After living in Hardale until 602, Nobo travelled to Flurbtown in northern Gooba where he now lives with the rest of the surviving Flurbs. Nobo was regularly interviewed due to his escaping the Sok but he turned most of these interviews down, grieving the loss of his species. In 742, now an aged Flurb, Nobo travelled to the Anges stating that he seeked enlightenment. Returning 30 years later, Nobo appeared younger and stronger. When asked as to what he did in the Anges, Nobo simply refuses to speak. Others have since ventured into the mountains looking for what Nobo found but have as of yet come up empty handed. As of 970, Nobo is on the United Species Equality Council, being one of the founding members.